Users increasingly demand devices with multiple capabilities in ever smaller form factors (that is, the overall size of the device). These multiple capabilities may include a touch screen with haptic or tactile feedback. Traditionally, these actuators have been bulky and difficult to implement, particularly in devices with minimal overall heights.